LOVE.
LOVE. is the third single released from the fourth studio album DAMN. of American rapper and songwriter Kendrick Lamar. The single also features singer/Top Dawg artist Zacari. The song was released as a single on October 2, 2017 while the music video premiered on December 21, 2017. Music Video The video features Lamar going through different scenarios with his significant other in a dining room, rapping in front of a staircase with a cameo from Travis Scott in the background, and riding in the passenger seat of a convertible being driven by the song's featured artist Zacari. The video also features a Easter egg for Lamar and TDE's involvement with the soundtrack for Marvel Studios' Black Panther. Lyrics Lamar: Damn, love or lust Damn, all of us (Kendrick Lamar): Give me a run for my money There is nobody, no one to outrun me (Another world premiere!) So give me a run for my money Sippin' bubbly, feelin' lovely, livin' lovely Just love me (I wanna be with you, ay, I wanna be with) Just love me, just love me, just love me (I wanna be with you, ay, I wanna be with) Love me (I wanna be with you) Love me, just love me Lamar (Zacari): If I didn't ride blade on curb, would you still (love me)? If I minimized my net worth, would you still (love me)? Keep it a hundred, I'd rather you trust me than to (love me) Keep it a whole one hund': don't got you, I got nothin' Lamar: Ay, I got somethin' Hold up, we gon' function, no assumptions Feelin' like Tyson with it Knock it out twice, I'm with it Only for the night, I'm kiddin' Only for life, you're a homie for life You're a homie for life, let's get it Hit that shoulder lean I know what comin' over mean Backstroke oversea I know what you need Already on ten, our money come in All feeling go out, this feeling don't drought This party won't end Lamar (Zacari): If I didn't ride blade on curb, would you still (love me)? If I minimized my net worth, would you still (love me)? Keep it a hundred, I'd rather you trust me than to (love me) Keep it a whole one hund': don't got you, I got nothin' (Kendrick Lamar): Give me a run for my money There is nobody, no one to outrun me So give me a run for my money Sippin' bubbly, feelin' lovely, livin' lovely Just love me (I wanna be with you, ay, I wanna be with) Just love me, just love me, just love me (I wanna be with you, ay, I wanna be with) Love me (I wanna be with you) Love me, just love me Lamar: I'm on the way We ain't got no time to waste Poppin' your gum on the way Am I in the way? I don't wan' pressure you none I want your blessing today Oh, by the way, open the door by the way Told you that I'm on the way I'm on the way, I know connection is vague Pick up the phone for me, babe Damn it, we jammin' Bad attitude from your nanny Curves and your hips from your mammy Remember Gardena, I took the studio camera I know Top will be mad at me I had to do it, I want your body, your music I bought the big one to prove it Look what you made Told you that I'm on the way I'm like an exit away, yep Lamar (Zacari): If I didn't ride blade on curb, would you still (love me)? If I minimized my net worth, would you still (love me)? Keep it a hundred, I'd rather you trust me than to (love me) Keep it a whole one hund': don't got you, I got nothin' (Kendrick Lamar): Give me a run for my money There is nobody, no one to outrun me So give me a run for my money Sippin' bubbly, feelin' lovely, livin' lovely Just love me (I wanna be with you, ay, I wanna be with) Just love me, just love me, just love me (I wanna be with you, ay, I wanna be with) Love me (I wanna be with you) Love me, just love me